Ginny's Decision
by Miss Cow
Summary: Harry's asked Ginny to meet him at Godric's Hollow, and he's got a question to ask. How will Ginny react? It's not particularly romantic, but it's not completely without it. This is just a small piece I wrote. Please Read and Review!


**This is something I wrote at the spur of the moment, so it's not too big; just a few hundred words. Anyways, I know that some of you may be waiting for my rewrite of Simply Mudblood, and I am working on it! I've written bits and pieces of the first few chapters, but until I've finished, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I were J.K. Rowling, I would just sell a new Harry Potter book instead of publishing it here. That's why it's called _Fan_Fiction.  
**

**

* * *

Ginny's Decision**

Ginny Weasley sat alone at a small muggle café at a subway station in London. She stirred the thin red straw in her coffee, and pulled out a copy of _The Quibbler_. Reading an article about how the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks were coming out of extinction, she plucked the straw out of the cup, and took a small sip from her hot drink, grimacing at the bitter taste. She saw a flash of gray, and looked up to see a young owl flying through the window. The bird landed on Ginny's table, then collapsed under the weight of the letter.

"Hello, Pigwidgeon," Ginny said, smiling. She gave him a small piece of her biscuit, then opened the letter. She immediately recognized Harry's handwriting, and stopped drinking her coffee so she could concentrate.

_Meet me at Godric's Hollow tomorrow night._

_-Harry_

She looked at the note in awe. She'd never been to the place Harry had lost his parents, and felt a bit curious of why he wanted to be there.

She took out a quill and flipped the bit of parchment around.

_I'll be there._

Ginny roll the note up, tying it with a red ribbon she'd found in her pocket, and inserted it into Pigwidgeon's beak. "Give it back to Harry," she whispered, so the muggles wouldn't hear. The small owl extended his wings, then excitedly flapped away, leaving a loose feather behind. She quickly finished her coffee, and left the café.

Godric's Hollow was a bit spooky at night. Ginny had apparated into the middle of town, and Harry was still nowhere in sight. She twirled her hand in her strawberry hair nervously, the cold air chilling her spine. But right before she decided to leave, thinking there must have been a mistake, she felt someone put their jacket around her. She snuggled in its warmness, and turned around to give Harry a kiss.

"Walk with me," he said when they were done. It was hard to tell his expression in the dark of the night, but Ginny did as she was told. After what seemed like hours of still silence, they stopped, and looked at a old, abandoned house. There was a sign next to it that read 'Beware, Keep Out.' Harry paused for a moment, and brushed a hand through his short, black hair. "This was my parent's house," he said at last.

Ginny stared at the house for a moment, wondering what to say. "Why'd you take me here?" She decided, looking up at Harry.

He considered this, then began to speak slowly, as if he wasn't sure how she would take it. "I took you here because this is the place that I feel the most comfortable and safe," he said awkwardly. "Like home."

"Like home," Ginny repeated, not sure of what he was getting at.

"And because," he added, "I have a question for you, really."

"A question?" Ginny stared into the depths of Harry's toad green eyes. She could see that he was nervous, but she didn't know of what.

"I . . . I've loved you for a while now, and I think – I _know_ – that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Harry kneeled in front of his love, and pulled out a small box from his pocket. He opened it for Ginny to see a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Ginny didn't know what to say. She loved Harry too, but . . . but . . . she had heard that celebrities usually divorced, broke up, and were torn apart. They cheated on their spouses, and treated them badly. Would Harry be the same?

No, she decided. He wouldn't be the same. Ginny had known Harry ever since she was ten years old, and what she had learned is that Harry didn't act famous. Sure, he brave, strong, defeater of Voldemort, and _Harry Potter_, but he was something more. He was _Harry_, the most amazing, kindest, down to earth man Ginny had ever met.

She kissed him, and it was the best one they'd ever had. "Yes," she said. "I will!" She slipped the ring onto her finger, admiring it's beauty. _Now we'll officially be together,_ Ginny thought. _Forever._

"I guess this means Ron and Hermione aren't the only one's getting married," Ginny marveled, looking up at her fiancé.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I guess you're right."


End file.
